ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Akihiro Uchiha
Background Akihiro Uchiha the second born and most troublesome of his siblings, was born into a war torn world. Having to learn to fight from the time he was able to stand on his own two feet, he has fought his way through life to this point. Once the war had ended and the Village Hidden in the Leaves had emerged, one would think all would be well and peace would reign. But for a young Akihiro he was often bullied as a child for his wimpy and anemic build and always being the runt of his class at the academy, this built a hatred in him towards everybody in this god forsaken village. A prison is how he would perceive it growing tired of being rag dolled and beaten up like a wimp, he would go into training by himself... Alienating himself from the rest of the world around him other than school, home, and sleep. This once wimpy child would grow into a beast of a genin finishing his last year at the academy at a staggering 5'11 175 lbs at the age of 11. He would continue this monstrous growth up until now standing 6'3 215 lbs. of raw muscle and brute strength, being one of the villages most touted Jonin until his defection on a mission abandoning the execution of an undisclosed diplomat of an undisclosed village. This was his way out of the village that teased him, made him feel exiled, and made him feel exiled until he was strong enough in their eyes to utilize him and his families famous dojutsu. Akihiro would have none of it anymore abandoning orders from the Hokage, disappearing until a fateful night when his brother (Now head of the Uchiha Clan) and a couple cousins had finally found the wayward son of the Uchiha Clan on a cold Rainy night outside of Amegakure. This fateful meeting would lead to his two cousins being wounded and his left arm partially amputated after an exhausting fight with his brother. At that moment he was given the ultimatum to return to the village and restore his honor and return to his clan who loved him or be cut down where he knelt in defeat. Swallowing his pride after a few choice words he agreed and returned with his brother. Akihiro can now be seen wielding a behemoth of a sword he dubs "Durandal" and a metal gauntlet covering where his arm and hand once naturally were dubbed "The Bull". People still have a strange feeling about the young Uchiha returning but only the future will tell what will become of him and his clan. Personality Traits Hard nosed and hard headed would be a great start. Aki doesn't give much care about feelings, political correctness, or democracy. If he feels he is right he is right and he will let you know you are wrong. Stubborn, tough, and battle tested Aki will not put up with nonsense and foolishness. Likes Bluntness, sense of urgency, and physicality. A good fight is better than anything in his mind. Dislikes Cowardice would be the biggest... Die a man or strong woman or be strong enough to take the other's life. Small talk, being immature, and time wasting would be the last of a long list that Aki dislikes. Power Score Library Casuals * Events * Fights * Missions * Training *